


A Cupid's Arrow Through My Heart

by HMSquared, Six (HMSquared)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Oliver are at their friend's mercy, Despite the title, First Kiss, M/M, NO DEATH, Plotting, Valentine's Day Fluff, getting them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: Barry and Oliver finally realize their feelings for each other, and everything comes to a head on Valentine’s Day. Olivarry.My Tumblr, for story requests and general randomness





	A Cupid's Arrow Through My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching a lot of Arrowverse stuff lately, The Flash in particular, and this popped into my head. Enjoy!

If you were to ask Barry and Oliver when they first fell in love with each other, you would get a different answer every time; they either weren’t sure and would try to guess, or they were trying to deny it, depending on when you asked. But when did they actually start being honest with themselves and each other? Well, that was a different situation altogether.

Barry had just returned from the Speed Force and, like a good friend, Oliver was one of the first people who heard about it. At that time, he had still been denying his feelings for The Scarlet Speedster, but Oliver visited Central City anyway. He didn’t even bother bringing any gear; as far as he was concerned, it would be one day of visiting, and that was it. But Fate has a funny way of doing things.

By the time Oliver had gotten to Central City, Barry had almost recovered from his ordeal. He was still a little out of it, but Oliver didn’t care; he just wanted to see his friend.

Barry was drawing a picture when Oliver silently walked into the lab. Drawing at a normal, humanly pace had become a source of comfort for Barry, especially because he didn’t have any rules. Just sitting down and drawing abstract shapes until they formed a picture made him happy.

“I see someone’s gone art geek,” Oliver chuckled. A tiny smile appearing on his face, Barry set down his pencil and turned around. Oliver was standing in the doorway, smiling, and it made Barry happy.

“Hello, Ollie,” he chuckled, voice dipping slightly. Oliver instantly understood why.

“Brain still putting itself back together?”

“Yeah,” Barry laughed. The two men smiled at each other. For years, they had enjoyed each other’s company, team-ups being an amazing relief, but hadn’t thought to call it a crush. Now, blue eyes locked on grey, Barry and Oliver finally realized they loved the man they were staring at.

Oliver walked over and leaned forward to look at Barry’s drawing, partly as an excuse to be near him. Barry’s heart fluttered in his friend’s presence, the lightbulb in his head still blinking happily. Why had it taken him so long to admit that he loved Oliver?

“It’s a nice drawing,” Oliver said, snapping Barry back into the present. “Maybe add a little color, and you’ll be good.”

“Yeah,” Barry chuckled sarcastically. “It’s going to be red and yellow, with no traces of anything else.” Oliver turned his bottom lip outward in a false sad face.

“Aw, no green, Scarlet?” Barry blushed.

“Only Snart’s allowed to call me that.”

“Really?” That made Oliver’s heart ache a little bit, for he also had been questioning his way-too-long denial. After a few seconds, Barry shook his head and smiled.

“I’m kidding, Oliver!” The two friends laughed, Oliver ruffled Barry’s hair, then turned and left the room, both of them secretly shaking. They didn’t know the feelings were mutual, you see, which provided a challenge. How were Barry and Oliver going to tell each other how they felt without screwing up?

Contrary to what he had told himself, Oliver stayed in town. He spent the first few days crashing with Joe and Cecille, who had known for a while how he felt. Everyone on Teams Arrow and Flash knew Oliver and Barry liked each other, which made the whole thing a little sad and, frankly, all the more fun.

Oliver crashing at the loft was Iris’ idea. Her split with Barry had been amicable, so she didn’t mind trying to get him and Oliver together. Felicity was of the exact same mindset, making the two ex-girlfriends the perfect leaders of Operation “Get Oliver and Barry together.” Cisco was the only one who said the name needed work.

A plan started coming together shortly after Christmas. Both Oliver and Barry had experienced crummy Valentine’s Days in past years, so much so that they no longer celebrated. Felicity convinced Oliver to buy a gift, and Iris did the same with Barry. Then the two women sat down in the lab and made the recording needed for the big day. Harry and Cisco bought fabric, while Caitlin and Diggle mixed up the anesthesia. 

The night before Valentine’s Day, Teams Arrow and Flash hosted a big dinner at Joe and Cecile’s place. While Iris and Felicity wanted so badly to smush Oliver and Barry together, they decided to wait. Oliver had been working with Barry as The Green Arrow recently anyway, they already got enough time together. Tomorrow’s plan couldn’t be rushed.

By the time Oliver and his Team Arrow friends arrived, Barry and Iris had already started serving drinks. Oliver and Barry were a little sore from the day’s activities (three metas caught in two hours had only been the start), but they were still polite and chipper were everyone else. With each other, however? Not so much.

“Look!” Oliver said to Felicity, pointing at Barry. “There’s the guy who, with no help whatsoever, arrested every meta we caught today!” Barry rolled his eyes, smiling.

“And there’s the guy who’s bad at being bashful!” Oliver broke into laughter, Felicity and Iris joining in. A laugh was needed before tomorrow.

Caitlin and Diggle were in charge of getting Oliver and Barry their drinks, both laced with anesthesia. The drug had a delayed reaction, and to ensure it got into their bodies, Caitlin dared Oliver and Barry to a chug-off. The two men accepted and, to everyone’s surprise, Oliver finished first.

As Oliver wiped away the beer on his face, his eyes locked with Barry’s again for a split second. Everyone pretended not to notice, but Felicity and Iris secretly high-fived. The night was coming up Operation Olivarry, the new name being Cisco and Harry’s idea.

When Barry woke up the next morning, he nearly screamed. A blindfold was over his eyes and earbuds had been shoved into his ears. Swallowing, Barry slowly sat up as Iris’ voice floated out of the earbuds.

“Good morning, Barry. Now, I’m sure you’re very confused about what’s going on, but don’t worry! Everything is fine. You see, I and the rest of Team Flash have a gift for you, but we needed to blindfold you first. Now, you are currently right outside the speed lab, and I need you to go inside. That is where your present is.” Standing up, Barry shakily walked to the speed lab, not tripping over anything to his surprise.

Teams Arrow and Flash were sitting in the main lab, eyes trained to the camera feed. Oliver was also walking to the speed lab, also with earbuds and a blindfold, though it was Felicity’s voice guiding him. To no one’s surprise, Barry reached the speed lab first, even without using his powers. 

When Oliver reached the speed lab as well, the doors slammed shut behind him, locking. Iris and Felicity picked up their respective phones and said to Barry and Oliver,

“All right, slowly take off your blindfold, and your gift will be right in front of you.” The two women then turned off their phones and cranked up the volume on the video feed, everyone excited to see what would happen.

Oliver’s mouth fell open. Barry didn’t say a word. The two friends simply stared at each other in shock. Running his fingers through his hair, Barry groaned,

“Oliver...what’s going on?” To his surprise, Oliver whispered,

“I was just about to ask you the same thing.”

“You mean...you didn’t plan this?” Oliver held up his blindfold in response.

“Nope.” Barry looked past Oliver and suddenly saw their Valentine’s Day presents sitting on a table.

“Felicity and Iris,” he said, realization washing over him. “They planned this.” Oliver followed Barry’s gaze to the gifts, gasping.

“You got me something?”

“Iris…” Barry broke off. There was a question both he and Oliver were thinking, but neither of them wanted to say it. “Oliver, do you like me?”

“Pardon?” Oliver turned around from the gift table, holding the box addressed to him in his hands. His pupils dilated, and it made Barry’s heart leap into his throat.

“You like me, don’t you?” Oliver bit his tongue, thinking.

“I’m going to bounce your question back to you.” A hopeful smile appeared on Barry’s face.

“I’m not going to answer if you’re not going to answer.” Without even thinking about it, Barry was walking toward Oliver, and when he realized it, he stopped. Pointing to the gift table, he asked, “Can I have my gift?”

“Sure.” Oliver handed Barry his box, then the two friends went and sat down in the middle of the room, facing each other. 

Their boxes were similar. Both had name tags and a bow on them, though Oliver’s box and bow were green while Barry’s box was red, the tissue paper bow red and yellow. Pointing to his box, Oliver said, smiling,

“You first.” Nodding, a little nervous, Barry opened his box.

Inside was a cord necklace with a charm on the end of a lightning bolt, along with a card. Holding the necklace up, a huge grin appeared on Barry’s face.

“What?” Oliver asked, worried. Barry chuckled,

“Felicity and Iris were definitely in cahoots. Open your box.” Oliver did, finding inside an almost identical cord necklace, the only difference being the charm, which was the point of an arrow. Picking up the card, Oliver opened it as Barry slipped his necklace on. Reading the card, Oliver drew out a shaky breath. In Barry’s spindly handwriting were the words,

**Hi, Oliver. So, today is Valentine’s Day, and Iris convinced me to finally do something about my major crush on you. I hope you feel the same. Love, Barry**

Smiling, Oliver said to Barry, his cheeks turning pink,

“This is very sweet. Now, open yours.” Barry slowly opened his card, wondering what the formidable Oliver Queen had written. He wasn’t disappointed.

**Barry, you know better then anyone I’m terrible with emotions, but Felicity said I should do something about that. I...love you more then words can ever possibly express. Happy Valentine’s Day. Oliver**

Barry slowly stood up, struggling to keep himself together. Oliver, who was wearing his necklace now too, quickly mirrored Barry and said, seeing the look in his friend’s eyes,

“Barry, what is it?”

“I…” Barry was stammering, but he was also walking toward Oliver. Oliver walked toward his stammering friend, and as he got closer, Barry calmed down until they met in the middle.

Back in the main lab, everyone cheered except for Iris and Felicity. They were happy too but wanted to make sure Oliver and Barry were going to actually accept each other instead of just playing alone for the moment.

Trying not to devour Barry’s face with his lips, Oliver placed one hand behind his friend’s head and lightly squeezed, causing Barry to laugh. After a few seconds, they pulled apart, looking at each other in shock. Then, Barry and Oliver began to laugh, before linking together in a hug. Teams Arrow and Flash cheered again, Iris and Felicity joining in this time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
